Yellow Blossoms
by PinkBerrieSplash
Summary: Rated R for later chapters. A story based around Selphie, and..'Adam' (NOT A ROMANCE)
1. Yellow Blossoms

(UNTITLED) Written by: PinkBerrieSplash (Amy Colleenie) Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. Everyone belongs to SquareSoft. The story concept belongs to me. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
-QUACK QUACK QUACK-  
  
An emerald green eye poked open and glared at the alarm clock that dared interupt her sleep. She pressed the snooze button and turned around. Her eyes closed once again as she fell into slumber land, dreaming. Dreaming wonderful things, in absolute 'in your face' color. It was nice, sleeping, where everything in that world was reality. She liked it, and often slept in her free time. Thats why she was so energetic.  
  
-QUACK QUACK QUACK QUACK-  
  
The little yellow duck alarm screamed at her. It was weird, in the mornings when other people where leaving the rooms at this time, they would hear quacking. She thought it was cute. Her eyes popped open and she turned around and stared at the darling clock. She cursed at it silently and turned it off. She sat up, but remained in bed. Her hands ran through her short brunette hair. Her eyes then caught the alarm clock again.  
  
'8:48 A.M' read the large digitalized letters of the clock. She threw the blanket off of her form and slipped out of bed. She was wearing yellow pajama's with tiny little blue stars on them. She stumbled to the bathroom, tripping over some random item. Once she reached it, she stripped her clothes and proceded to step into the shower, turning it towards the cold dial. 'Thats nice..' She thought as she ran her soapy hands through her brown hair. Once she finished she got dressed and styled her hair as usual, flipped. She pulled her boots on and stepped out of her room, closing the door and walking in a zombie like state to the cafiteria.  
  
"Seffie!" A deep voice rang out. Her head craned and turned to the side. It was Irvine,the red headed* cowboy. She smiled and walked to him. "Hey Irvine.." She said, her voice dreary and tired. "Aww....Whats wrong? Not in the mood for Cowboy?" He asked jokingly. She smiled brightly and laughed "Suuure Irvine! Like that would happen. Seffie always in the mood for Cowboy." She snickered and grinned at him. "Well, lets go meet the others." Suggested the taller one. Miss-Seffie nodded and they went to the cafeteria arms linked abound their waists.  
  
They reached the cafeteria, their little 'clique' waiting their for them. They all waved, and all was merry. Irvine was seated next to Selphie, she next to Rinoa,Squall, Zell, Quistis. They all had their breakfasts there, and they where eating them. Selphie eating her's strangely slowly. "Whats up, Selphie, did the red head keep you up all night?" Zell said before stuffing a hotdog into his face. Quistis glared at Zell and kicked him from under the table, resulting in him squealing loudly. Selphie started to laugh and leaned against Irvine " No Zell, she keeps ME up" Irvine commented, Selphie elbowing him in the ribs. Rinoa only smiled at this and looking longingly at her boyfriend, wishing they could engage in that kind of joking. Squall sat there and blinked.  
  
"So..What're everyone's plans for tonight?" Selphie asked as her fork picked at the eggs on her plate. "Well, I was thinking we all should go somewhere" Quistis suggested. Everyone looked at her shocked for a moment. "Yeah! We should go to a club or something!" Rinoa chirped like the little crow she was. Squall winced and silently cursed waking Rinoa up. She knew he didn't like clubs..She knew.. "A club with hotdogs!" Zell suggested rather loudly as his elbows rested on the table. Quistis shoved them off "Rude!" She hissed. He glared.  
  
"Yeah, a club sounds nice. Know any, Irvie?" The brunette looked at him. He thought for a moment his head tilting to the side. "Hmm..No..Actually, I dont." Selphie frowned. "What about the one by Deling? It's called 'Foufy la-something or other' " Quistis chipped in. They all stared at her. Even Squall did. " What? Do you guys think I dont get out or something?!" She huffed and crossed her arms.  
  
"Sounds fun. We should go there!" Selphie said, waking up a little more, pressing her side against Irvine's. "It's agreed! We'll goto the..Foufy or whatever it's called. I'll come get Selphie at 7:00 or so, and meet the rest of you in the parking lot?" Rinoa said looking at everyone in question. They all agreed. It was set. Selphie smiled a little.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Alright, chapter one. There. Chapter two coming out..By..Tomorrow maybe. Yes, it's slow. Sorry. But it'll get faster, probably. Who knows? Read and review. 'PinkBerrieSplash' 


	2. La fouffy, something something'

Yellow Blossoms By: PinkBerrieSplash aka AmyColleenie Disclaimer: I own nothing. Squaresoft does. Thank you. *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
  
  
It was an hour or so after they decided that they were to go to a club. The club was called 'La Fouffy lounge' or something to that sound. Selphie decided to leave and wander back to her dorm room. She was rather tired, since the alarm had woken her up a little bit too early for her enjoyment. She reached her dorm room and opened the door, closed it behind her and collapsed on the bed. She quickly, fell into a blissful sleep curling like a little kitten in the middle of the comforter clad bed.  
  
Colors. Red and orange. Mixing together and forming one. Red and orange dancing some strange erotic dance. What was that? She couldn't tell..It was growing more and more familiar what it was. Red. Orange. It was beautiful, before she finally saw what the image really was.  
  
Fire. Fire, licking the sides of the orphanage with such passion and accuracy. Her sleeping form fitfully jerked around on the soft bed. Slowly, the beautiful grey building was turning a deep, chared black. It was so..Ugly. Horrible, it was indeed. She was standing on the beach. Her small feet bare, digging in the sand. The only one with her was Zell. The two were playing a little game of tag by the waters side, when she noticed the flames. They stood in awe, gaping at it, utterly confused, yet enchanted? She never knew. The building crumpled like a ciggarette ash. The wind blew and all was gone. All the two children saw left was a dresser. As strange as it was, the dresser looked exactly like the one Selphie had owned in current times. It was intact and perfect.  
  
Selphie woke with a start. She looked around her room a minute. 'That was strange.' She thought to herself as her fingers rubbed at her temples. She groaned and stood up. She had the worst headache. She looked at the clock. '5:45 PM' She had time. She went to her dresser and pulled open a few of the drawers. Some had clothes, others had possessions. She yanked open the top one realizing where she left her asprin. She smiled and reached for an unmarked bottle and opened it. She took one of the pills. She was a lightweight, so she wasn't exactly the perfect candidate for taking three asprin, like most people could her age.  
  
She quickly stretched and changed into something more appropriate for a club. A yellow spaghettie strap with a little rippon, and some black jeans. She went into the bathroom to apply her makeup and fix her hair. She spritzed herself with her favorite perfume 'French Vanilla' She smiled as she saw the little droplets of scent drop on her neck and some, on the counter.  
  
She looked at herself one last time before smiling and waving at her reflection. Selphie left her room to find Rinoa, maybe she'd find Irvine on the way. She reached Rinoa's dorm and knocked on the door. "Yes?" Came a muffled voice from the other side. "It's me, Selphie." She said.  
  
Rinoa promptley opened the door. But all she was clad in was a pink robe that came to her knees. Selphie stared at her minute "Your not ready yet? Your usually ready like two hours before we go somewhere!" Selphie said in awe.  
  
"I know, but I dont know what to wear!" That was usually the most turmoil Rinoa experienced. Selphie smiled and shook her head. "Well, show me some things you wanted to wear? " Selphie suggested. Rinoa nodded and gingerly went to her closet. From it she picked a red shirt that had no sleeves and the neckline came down lower then her normal attire. She also plucked a deep tan shirt from the closet. It was similar to the red one, except it had sleeves and was more..Well, Quistis-like.  
  
"Well? Which one?" The panicked young woman asked. She held them both to her.  
  
"The red one." Selphie stated. Rinoa whined "But Im too pale!" "You are not! I've seen paler people! Besides, the red makes you stand out more. Wear a dark bottom too." Selphie almost commanded. Rinoa thought for a minute and looked in the mirror to the left. "Well. Alright." She said stoicly. She retreated to the bathroom, changing into her selected clothes.  
  
She wore the red shirt, with a dark black skirt that came just a few inches above the knee, with some black sandles. Rinoa always looked pretty in dark clothing, since her skin was..Well, 'pure' meaning ivory like.  
  
Once the two women were ready, they both left the dorms and into the parking lot.  
  
There, they spotted the whole 'orphanage gang' Seifer and Irvine where playing cards on the hood of the selected car. Quistis was on Seifer's side, checking both their cards to see if they where busted or not. Zell and Squall..Well, they where talking. Which was weird.  
  
"Oh yeah. I know. " Zell agreed. Squall nodded and spoke, but it was too low for anyone to hear except Zell. Zell bursted out laughing while Squall stood there, arms crossed with a strange expression on his face. Squall didn't think it was too funny..  
  
"Ha! Busted!" Shrieked Seifer, which was quite weird. Irvine groaned and threw his cards down. "Cheater." He muttered and turned around.  
  
"Seffie!" He yelped and ran to her hugging her and kissing her. Selphie blushed a little, since she was used to those kind of displays of affection. "Well..Lets get in the car." Seifer suggested. They all piled in the car, It was a tight squeeze, but they fit. "Alright. Get in Squall. Im driving" Commanded the green eyed blonde with a smuge smile. "I think not." Squall stated. "I think so!" Seifer snarled. "No." "Yes!" "...." "...Yes!" "Paper, rock, scissors!" Selphie screamed from the back seat.  
  
The two scarred men stared at eachother. Seifer put out his fist. As did Squall.  
  
"1..2..3!"  
  
"Paper!" Seifer yelled. "Scissors." Squall said calmly. Seifer cursed.  
  
"1..2..3!"  
  
"Scissors." Seifer said,grumbling. "Rock." Squall said with a little smirk.  
  
"You guys! Just get in the damn car!" Selphie yelled out the window. She was getting irritated, she still had that headache and felt a little weird after taking that pill. Maybe she was getting sick.  
  
"Fine. You win." Seifer grumbled and lifted Quistis up, sat in the back and placed her back down on his lap. She giggled a little, and he draped his arms about her waist, sulking silently.  
  
"Who has the keys?" Squall asked quietly. Rinoa cocked her head to the side. "I thought you had them.." She said her brow slowly arching, she growing worried.Everyone when silent.  
  
"Oh God damnit." Seifer cursed. Quistis pinched his thigh causing him to yelp, and jerk his leg. This also caused Quistis to go up, and bang her head on the ceiling of the car. "God damnit Seifer!" She cursed at him. He quickly forgot about being angry and started petting her head, silently whispering apologies, and..Other random dirty things, making her giggle more.  
  
Squall was leaning over by Rinoa's lap, searching for the keys. But..It didn't look like that from the back, since Rinoa was squirming every time Squall's hands proded around her seat. Irvine noticed this and pointed it out to Selphie, who pointed it out to Zell. They all started laughing like crazy, Selphie leaning against Irvine's shoulder.  
  
Seifer looked up, and didn't get it. "What..?" He meekly asked. They all pointed at Squall's head bobbing for the keys, searching, and Rinoa fidgeting. He the started laughing. Even though it looked dirty, Quistis thought it was cute, and smacked Seifer's shoulder.  
  
"Get your minds out of the gutter" Muttered the femme blonde.  
  
"Alright! Get out of the car!" Squall yelled. He couldn't search with all these people thinking horrible things, and their annoying-childlike- laughter.  
  
Everyone hesitantly got out of the car. "Sheesh! You could've asked nicely!" The commander's girlfriend said in a huffed tone, crossing her arms. Selphie snickered and hung onto her darling cowboy. He was stroking her cheek and saying..well..much dirtier things to her then Seifer did to Quistis.  
  
Seifer and Quistis, and Zell then decided to play cards. This was going to take a while..  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
To be continued! Will they ever get to the club? This chapter was long. I think. Oh well. Oh yeah, the dream Selphie had, NEVER HAPPENED. Her crazy little mind just thought it did. Anyways..Happy New year! Dont get too drunk.  
  
**AmyColleenie** 


End file.
